


Huntik Seekers and Secrets: Magic!

by The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane/pseuds/The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane
Summary: Zhalia discovers a part of her past and a huge part of her future. Everything starts with a small mission in Ireland and finding an specific artefact. But this is not only a story about Zhalia, but also about everyone else. They get new powers, new friends and discover a lost country. Pairings:( Zhante, a little bit Lophie and even more) There are more characters! (after Season 2)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys I´m Soraja Bane and new to this side. This will be my first work I upload here. Hopefully you will like it!^^  
> Enjoy <3

_Zhalia´s Prov_

Burning buildings! Screams! So many screams! And the heat so unbearable! Running but don´t know where to! Crying but don´t know why! And then this eyes! To whom do they belong? Why do I have the feeling I know those pair of eyes?

_Third Person_

“Zhalia?...Zhalia wake up!” Bathing in her own sweat, she wakes up screaming! She pounded! “Zhalia, calm down!”, a worried voice said. Now that Zhalia was fully awake she turned to the source of the voice.

“Sophie! Sorry I woke you up again!” Zhalia said head down and with her right hand she brush over her face. “That dream again?”, Sophie asked still worried. She just nodded. For a few days, since they got to Lok´s home in Ireland, she got the same nightmare nearly every night. “Hopefully I haven´t been to loud so I didn´t disturbed anyone else in their sleep.”

Sophie now next to Zhalia on her bed said:” You need to tell them! They probably noticed that something is not okay with you anyway, but they don´t know why. You get paler everyday! This is not healthy any more, please!”

“No! I won´t bother anyone with some stupid nightmare. This is the first vacation we had together with each other for a long time and with all our friends. And for Harrison it should be a happy experience, because it is his first vacation. Even Dante got free so we could spend time with each other!”

At the last comment Sophie smirked. Noticing her mistake she blushed and corrected herself: “ I mean with each other the whole team!” “I didn´t say anything”, Sophie said still smirking. “Your face says everything!” “Does it?”. Sophie teased her even more. Zhalia groaned and smashed her face on her pillow. “Shut up and go to hell, will you!?” At this comment Sophie giggled slightly. “Sometimes you are sooo predictable, Zhalia! Why don´t you just tell him how you feel?”

“Are you nuts?” Zhalia set upright. “Why not? I mean even Lok and I are now together. And we are 17. Tell me one reason why you shouldn´t tell him?” “Be-because.....It´s complicated okay?!” “Complicated? Why so? What is complicated at the fact that you love each other?”, Sophie asked.

“This is not true!”, Zhalia mumble. “Seriously you can´t tell me you don´t love him. It literally stands at your forehead: I love you Dante! Please go out with me, then marry me, then have thousand kids and grow old with me!”

“There is not enough space on my forehead for this phrase”, she still mumbled but smiled a little. There it is again, Zhalia´s sarcasm. “It´s not like I like him, but he deserves something better. And he already loves somebody else!”, she explained. “And who should this someone be?”, Sophie asked interested, because she already knows how Dante feels (same procedure with Zhalia).

“Scarlett!” Sophie starts to laugh. “And what is so funny about it”, she asked irritated “No way does Dante love Scarlett!” “Didn´t you notice how he always looks at her. Like he strips her down in his thoughts and wants to take her right now!” At this comment Sophie laughed even more. “Do you have some kind of brain damage, Zhalia?! I didn´t notice any kind of this looks directed to Scarlett. But I notice the way he looks at you.” “And how does he look at me Miss-Know-It-All?”

“With love and passion...and sometimes like he wants YOU right now!” Sophie pressed her hand against her mouth to stop the upcoming laugher, because of Zhalia´s dump looking face. Zhalia stands up from her bed and griped her towel and was on her way to the door and wanted to say something to Sophie, but before Zhalia could say anything else someone knocked on the door. In her rage she yanked the door open and bumped directly into Dante.

Zhalia looking up and blushed and then looked some other direction. Dante only smiled and said: “Good Morning!” “Morning Good...a-a I mean Good Morning!”, because of her stuttering she blushed even more. “I heard noises, when I came from the shower and thought something was up! So I just wanted to check if everything was okay!”, Dante said in his beautiful voice.

“Oh how I love his voice!”, Zhalia thought. Waiting for an answer Dante looked at Zhalia and couldn´t take his eyes of her. “So beautiful!”, he just thought. “Everything is fine, Dante! Don´t worry, right Zhalia?!”, Sophie said and interrupted Dante´s thoughts. Zhalia started to blush even more if that is possible.

“Y-yes! Everything is fine!” “Come on Zhalia! Pull yourself together woman. Your not a teenager any more and he doesn´t feel the same for you.”, Zhalia thought. Now that she got her cool mask back, she looked at Dante and said: “Would you be so friendly to go out of my way?” And there she was again. The lone wolf, who shows everyone the cold shoulder. At this comment Dante´s corners of his mouth are going down. “Of course! I´m sorry Zhalia!” Not noticing the sadness in Dante´s voice she leaves in the direction of the bathroom. And a few seconds later you could her the door from the bathroom closing. Head down he turns around and closed the door behind him.

Sophie felt pity with him. “Sometimes Zhalia could be so stupid. How can´t she see that not only she but Dante suffers as well”, Sophie thought. Little did she know that Zhalia will suffer even more and will have a huge burden in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the main focus will be Zhalia, her past and future and her relationship with Dante. But I won´t forget the other characters.  
> Right now they are on vacation. The characters in the next chapters will be:  
> Zhalia Moon (Obviously), Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Den and Harrison Fears, Montague, Tersely, Scarlett Burn, Cherit, (Lok´s mum is only mentioned and appears sometimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you for reading my prologue!  
> This is actually my first English fanfiction. My usual writing language is German, but I hope my English is good enough, so you can understand my fanfiction :)  
> This is just the beginning of a (hopefully) long fanfiction with new spells, titans and friends. I will introduce each new character and write a short profile.  
> I hope you will like the next chapter! I´m trying to update as fast as I can, having not that much time. But I do my best! ^^

Ireland, Lok´s home, Living room

Dante´s prov

This was our second week in Ireland and Lok was so happy that he was back home. Sandra Lambert was happy to have her son back, but also very happy about the company he brought along. Everyone was feeling home. It was especially for Harrison and Dan a great time. But not everyone is feeling this well. Zhalia behaves differently. She gets paler everyday and the encounter this morning.... She was covered in sweat and she looked so fragile. As if a slight push would make her fall apart. She hides something and I have a feeling Sophie knows something.   
“Earth to Dante! Hello?! Somebody there?” I blinked just to realise that Lok was trying to get my attention.

Third Person

“I´m sorry Lok! What did you say?” Dante asked.  
“I was trying to show you this picture! Tersely teaches me how to draw. Sophie said it looks crappy, but Dan said it was perfect!” Lok looked eagerly to Dante. Dante gave now his full attention to Lok and eyed the picture. On this picture was a person with auburn hair like himself and next to this person was a...a woman perhaps with midnight-blue hair and they are doing something...probably something like kissing. 

“Who did you try to draw?”, he asked Lok a little bit amused about the drawing and took a slip of his coffee he made himself. This amusement vanished from his face once Lok answered.

“Isn´t it obvious?! It´s you and Zhalia kissing!” Dante´s eyes widen and he caught. 

“Oh?” Dante was confused and you could see this confusion everywhere in his face with a light blush on his cheeks. 

“And? What do you think? I mean I just started with practising, but it´s not bad thought, right?” Dante thought about something nice to say to encourage him, but not so he could draw more of these kind of pictures. 

“Zhalia will kill him if she just so happen to see this!”, Dante thought. 

“It is a good start! By the way do you want to keep it? I would love to have it!”

“Are you serious?! Of course you can have it. Man that makes me so happy! I didn´t know I was that good. Maybe I should stop being a seeker and instate I open my own art museum!”, Lok joked. Dante starts to laugh:” But please finish school first. Otherwise I would be in big trouble, when someone finds out I gave you this kind of idea!” Then Lok was joining Dante´s laugh flash.

“Could someone say what´s so funny here?” Suddenly Sophie and Harrison coming in from outside. In each hand they carried a few bags. 

“There was someone very eager to spend all of there money!” Lok comment.

“Hahaha very funny Lok! We actually weren´t finished yet but a thunderstorm was coming up so we thought we better get back fast and continue another time”, Sophie told them. Then you could here a loud sound from outside. Thunder was rolling and it started to rain.

“And there it is! I´m so glad we made it Harrison!” 

“Yeah, me to!”, Harrison just smiled back at Sophie.

“What did you buy anyway? This bags are looking way to heavy for just clothes”, Lok asked. And that aside, he couldn´t imagine that Harrison wanted to go shopping clothes with Sophie.

“Of course a few clothes, but also souvenirs and books. Lots of them.” Both Harrison and Sophie are smiling, looking forward to read them all. 

“By the way where are the others?”, Harrison wondered where his brother was.

“Ehm Den went down into town with Tersely and Montague to buy...ähm stuff and Zhalia must be in her room or something like that”, Lok answered. 

“Then I will go upstairs as well and show Zhalia all the books and clothes I brought.” With that Sophie left the living room to go upstairs like she said. 

“I will be upstairs as well and start reading the first book,” and then Harrison also left.

“So it´s only us again!” ...Silence! But it was no awkward silence. They just sat next to each other. Dante reading the newspaper and Lok starts to improve his drawing skills with a new picture.This silence was interrupted when the front door opened and in came a wet Den followed by Tersely and Montague, also wet, and...Scarlett? 

“Wow what a nasty weather, right Terse?”, Montague said in his loud voice.

“Yeah not so lovely! I hope our shopping hasn´t any water damaged!”, he answered.

“You look crestfallen! Must be a real storm out there!”, Dante said looking to the figures who just got out of there wet jackets.

“Scarlett! It´s nice to see you again!” Lok stood up and went to Scarlett to give her a hug.

“It´s nice to see you to Lok and you as well Dante!” Scarlett looked now to Dante who just looked up from his newspaper, nodded and looked back. Scarlett grimace. This wasn´t the reaction she wanted.

“Finally you are back, Den!” Harrison just came down the stairs when he heard voices.  
“  
Sorry it took us so long! There was this blacksmith shop which someone didn´t want to leave”, Den gave Montague a side look. He just laughed, because of the side glance from Den.

“And who are you?”, Harrison asked confused. 

“Oh I´m sorry! I think we didn´t met before. My name is Scarlett Burn and I am a foundation agent! Nice to meet you!” Scarlett introduced herself and put out her hand. Harrison took her hand hesitantly and shook it.

“Harrison Fears! Den´s brother!”, he introduced himself. Scarlett smiled again.

“We just so happen to bump into her!”, Montague laughed again.

“And with bumping he really meant it. He wasn´t looking where he was going and ran over Scarlett”, Den explained. 

“Yeah I´m really sorry about that Scarlett!”, Montague said to Scarlett. She just shook her head.

“It was an accident. I didn´t have any wounds so don´t bother.”

“Oh your back!” Now Sophie came also downstairs followed by Zhalia. When Sophie looked around she noticed Scarlett.

“Hello Scarlett! What brings you her?”, Sophie greeted her with as much politeness she could make herself use towards Scarlett.

“Hello Sophie! Nice to see you again! I just so happen to meet Dan, Montague and Tersely and thought it would be nice to see you all again!” Scarlett smiled again and then noticed Zhalia behind Sophie.

“Oh, hello Zhalia! Sorry I didn´t notice you. It is nice to see you too!”

“Likewise”, was the only thing she said before she left again to go to the kitchen. Now Dante looked up from his newspaper just to see how Zhalia went into the kitchen. 

“Now is the perfect timing to talk to her!”, Dante thought, got up from the sofa and also went into the kitchen. He could feel the questioning looks at his back, but he doesn´t want to explain anything right now. What matters the most now is Zhalia.

 

In the kitchen Zhalia was trying to make herself a cup of tea. Didn´t work so well, because she was feeling kind of sick. Suddenly there was a figure behind her. She wince and almost let her cup slip out of her hand.

“I´m sorry, I didn´t want to scare you! Here! Let me do this!” Dante took the cup out of her hand and put a teabag in it and he boiled the water in the water cane. Zhalia stood there not knowing what to say and what to do. Her first thought was to say no and do it herself, but on the other hand she noticed it felt to good when someone was taking care of her. After Dante finished the cup of tea he turned to Zhalia and gave it to her.

“Thanks”, she said . Her head facing the ground.

“Zhalia! I have noticed that something is on your mind that deprives you of your sleep! Do you like to tell me what that is?”, Dante asked her. But Zhalia didn´t want to tell him.

“What are you talking about, Dante? I´m feeling perfectly fine!”, she snapped back. Dante new from the beginning she wouldn´t admit anything, but he was not giving up yet.

“Don´t lie to me Zhalia! It´s written on your fore head that something bothers you!”

“Interesting how much space there is on my fore head”, Zhalia mumbled so Dante couldn´t her it.

“So? Are you telling me now what´s up or do I need to bring the big guns in?”, Dante joked. Zhalia gave him a sad smile and signed. 

“I don´t want to talk about it!” Zhalia didn´t even looked him in the eyes. She couldn´t bear the worried look in his eyes right now.

“I´m not saying that it´s good to bottle up everything and I can´t force you to tell me. But you should know, that we are her for you, Zhale!” Dante cupped her right cheek. He came nearer to her face.

“That ´I´ am her for you. I couldn´t forgive myself if you suffer and I could have done something to prevent it.” There were only inches apart. One move in the right direction and their lips would touch.

“Dante! Zhalia! What is taking you so long? Did something happen?” You could hear Lok shout from the living room and shortly after, he came in with a smile on his face. Dante and Zhalia depart immediately and you could see a slight shade of pink on their cheeks.

“Yeah everything is fine, Lok! The water just needed a little longer to boil,” Dante assured him. 

“Then come on! Scarlett said she wanted to ask us something important!” And then Lok was gone.  
Dante cleared his throat: “W-We should go back! It must be important!” Then Dante moved out of the kitchen followed by Zhalia.

“Of course it must be something important! When your love of your life says so!”, Zhalia thought, but tried to not show it. 

 

Back in the living room everyone sat down.  
“So what´s so important!”, Sophie asked curious.

“I got a mission from Metz. He wants me to find a specific artefact here in Ireland. And after I found out you guys were her, I thought we could all give it a try.” Scarlett smiled.

“And what kind of artefact is it?”, Den asked a little interested.

“It is called ´The Amulet of Power`! It´s power is unknown, but it´s said that its power is unbelievable strong and powerful. In the legend it says that this amulet belonged to an old royal seeker family with magic no one ever heard of. This magic can only be used by strong people, who knows about them. This magic is long forgotten and vanished before our time reckoning! The place it´s hidden is an old underground cave her in Ireland! So! What do you say? Did I wake your interest? I know it´s your holiday but this sounds like something you would enjoy!”

“It´s no problem! We would love to help you! This really sounds like so much fun! Right guys!”, Lok said enthusiastic. 

“Yeah lets do this”, Den said.

“Then it´s set! We will go in the afternoon!”, Montague said and laughed. Everyone was exited, except for Zhalia. She just stood at the wall with her cup of tea and is not looking forward to this adventure. Dante noticed this and looked worried in her direction.

“Will this go well?”, Dante thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo! This was my first chapter. Hope you liked it and I aroused your interest! <3  
> Till (hopefully) next week with a new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this was my prolog. Soon I will update the next chapters. Leave a comment if you enjoyed reading  
> Till next time! <3


End file.
